Italy Mine' (Baby Mine), A 'Regret' songfic
by sampea
Summary: Yes, they were starving, yes they were weak and helpless...but he promised...And Feli was okay with giving himself like that. The blond couldn't think of a more noble, self-sacrificing deed than Italy's...And he was still smiling...right now, while he sang... Angst and Hurt/Comfort, GERITA, RATED M FOR GORE.


AUTHOR NOTE:

A long time ago, I readed 'Hetalia 23.5' for the very first time (and was freaked out). Then, I discovered a certain KyoKyo866's incredibly touching and yet, disgusting 'sequel' to it : art/R…

I was at one point on the verge of tears when I listened to Michael Crawford's rendition of 'Baby Mine'. After reading Chapter 7 of 'Regret', I was really inspired and looked up to the german version of 'Baby Mine' : watch?v=jGMcfq…

And I just thought: 'Wow. It's perfect. What if, before Italy dies, he asks Germany to sing him a lullaby (to help him through being emptied of his organs)?

And there you have it! Enjoy!

*Flashback*

'DOITSUUUUU!'

A distressed Italian boy was dashing through the halls of the house of his allie and best friend,Germany. It was a month after he,Italy and Japan had formed an alliance in order to become great and powerful. Germany,for some reasons I ain't quite sure of, myself, had allow Italy to stay over at his house, that night...

And pretty sure enough, the tall blond's beauty sleep was interrupted by a HEAVY jump on his abdomen:

'OUCH! VERDAMMT!ITALY!Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?*'

The Italian was tightly clutched again the angry blond-haired man, choking a sob, his eyes tightly shut.

'Non mi mangiare!**'

'Vhat?'

'Please, don't let Japan eat me!*sobs*'

Germany sat a little more upright in his bed, a red-haired country desperatly holding onto his waist and now sobbing. He massaged his temples with his fingers and took a deep breath. 'Calm dovn, Italy...Take a deep breath, okay?' Feliciano inhaled a long, shaky breath and exhaled the best he could, before sniffing a bit.

'Now...Tell me vhat's bringing you (again) in my bedroom tonight.' The german instructed in an unlikely gentle manner.

Italy took a moment to compose himself and began:

'I-I had a nightmare...I dreamt we were on a deserted island, just of the three of us. All-a our food was gone and...and-' he choked a sob, before continuing:

'You-you turned around, Japan and you and to the dim light of the campfire, you began to a-laugh evilly...huge fangs sprouted from your mouths...And Japan jumped on me and began to try to EAT ME ALIVE! I was calling for a-you...but you were li-licking your lips in hunger!' The Italian trembled with all his bones just recalling it all over again.

'D-Doistu...W-Would you r-really do that to m-me?'

Germany rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'Italy, where zhe hell do you pick zhe fuel for your bad dreams?'

'Vee?'

'I-I mean, zhe point is: we would NEVER eat each other, we're an alliance, you know.' The italian peeked up to see the bigger nation he was holding for dear life.

'Besides, I saw you when we were training, last I have to say you boy iz pretty good. You're running faster zhat before, Ja?' Italy thought about it for a minute then nodded a bit in agreement.

'So, you can go back to sleep in peace, Italy. I promise we won't turn to cannibalism, we are too strong to even zhink about zhat option, anyway.' Germany promised and gently managed to pry the goofy nation off him and sat him on the edge of the bed. Germany sighed loudly as a great weight was lifted from his pelvis and legs.

'Doistu?'

'Ja?'

'C-could you...' the Italian began as he slowly turned to face Ludwig, 's-sing a-me something?' His face was still wet from crying his eyes out and were very sleepy indeed from the nightmares...

Germany was not a sissy and would never be, but seeing the pitiful state Feli was in...he couldn't left him like that...

'Hai, hai.' He said in a ushed voice, sighing. As soon as he said so, Italy happily scooted closer and lie his head on Germany's legs. Germany searched through his mind for a song that could be used...then remembered a lullaby his mutti and Gilbert used to sing to him when he was having nightmares. And so, Germany's deep voice

began to carry on this little song:

' _'Liebes Kind, weine nicht..._

 _Wenn das Herz mir auch bricht..._

 _Schmieg dich an, ich bin für dich da_

 _Ich bin dir nah, mein liebes Kind...***''_

Italy began to relax, feeling his heartbeat slow down while he listened to Doitsu's beautiful, but manly voice, as he sang him a lullaby he couldn't completely understand. But he loved it...

 _''Dein Freund bewatch..._

 _Dich bei Tag und bei Nacht..._

 _Droht Gefahr, eile geschwind nur zu mir her,_

 _Mein liebes Kind...****''_

As Germany hummed an interlude in between, he gazed down to see Italy yawning and snuggling closer to him, blinking a few times...Germany gave a small smile as he

slightly rubbed his redhead before placing his hand on his shoulder and continue his song:

'Du bist süB und noch klein...

Ich will lieb zu dir sein...*****'

Italy finally closed his eyes and smiled...

 _''Sei vergnügt, niedlicher Spatz,_

 _Du bist mein Schatz, mein liebes Kind._

 _Sei vergnügt...Liebes Kind...******''_

Germany looked down again to find the italian fast asleep and smiling, as usual: 'Veee...Veee...'

The german just smiled and picked him up in his strong arms, carrying him back to his bedroom...

*End of Flashback*

"Well… if it would mean saving your lives, you can have my body."

The two of them both looked up, almost in shock of this.

"Are... are you sure? We could stop."

Italy shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips, "I'm sure. You're right, I... I am weak; I am useless while you two do all the work. Please, please take my body… if this will let me finally help you and be useful for the first time... take it, take every last morsel." He sniffed, his lower lip trembling as he knew what he was getting himself into. "Please… please…. Do it."

Japan looked up to Germany, Germany looking back at him at this, and the raven haired man nodded, leaving his side to go back to his torso and deciding to resume his work. If it was what he wanted, he wouldn't deny his friend his dying wish. As he scooped his hand inside, Italy's mouth opened in wanting to scream out in pain, but he cut himself off, only giving out a straggled whimper and a half choked sob. His chin quivered as he felt warm tears run down his cold pale cheeks, trying to hold in all the misery and pain as he could.

"Italy."

''D-Doitsu...'' the italian answered, weakness creeping more and more in his voice...His face then contorted as Japan proceeded to very slowly take off his intestines. Germany felt his breath shudder and more fresh tears spilled from his eyes as he looked away, unable to take it anymore...That is until a small voice spoke to him:

''D-Doitsu...Sing *gasps* me your song...You *groans* sang to me, t-that night...''

''You-you don't mean...'' Germany could remember that night very well and most importantly, the PROMISE he had made to him...The very

promise he was breaking right now...His heart was positively being ripped off too...

''S-Si...Mein Liebes *gasps* Kind...'' he smiled through his tears that were cascading from his honey eyes, out of pain both from being emptied alive and leaving Germany so sad...

Germany only tightened his grip on Italy's hand and force himself to smile...He had to do it...One last time...

' _'Liebes Kind, weine nicht...***''_ one of his hands let go of Feliciano's only to go his face, as the Italian didn't hesitate to weakly turn his head towards it, rubbing slightly against it, as Germany gently wiped his tears away and caressed his cheek...

 _''Wenn das Herz mir auch bricht...***_ '' And Germany's heart was certainly breaking, even worst: being digested like the liver he ate earlier...

Italy smiled and looked into his best friend's eyes, even with tears, they were the most loveliest the redhead had ever seen...He was glad, despite all the sheer shit he was going through, that this would be the last thing he saw in his life. He squeezed the blond's hand as he almost cried from Japan proceeding to cut the last part of his guts.

 _''Schmieg dich an, ich bin für dich da_

 _Ich bin dir nah, mein liebes Kind...***''_

Germany was having the hardest time in the world keeping his voice even, but even when it was shaky, Feli loved it...it was a very special voice...It was Germany's voice..singing just for him...

Germany's tears fell yet again...It was just so hard...Why did he listened to that Scheißkerl******* of Japan?

Yes, they were starving, yes they were weak and helpless...but he promised...And Feli was okay with giving himself like that. The blond couldn't think of a more noble, self-sacrificing deed than Italy's...And he was still smiling...right now, while he sang...

 _''Dein Freund bewatch..._

 _Dich bei Tag und bei Nacht..._

 _Droht Gefahr, eile geschwind nur zu mir her,_

 _Mein liebes Kind...****''_

Germany could hear Italy's painful's whimpers going slightly quieter...meaning that the end was near...

'Hey, Italy?'

'V-Vee?'

'It won't feel very l-long...before you c-come back...It will be just like a nice...l-long nap. A well-deserved rest for all zhe time I've made you run und exercise...When you'll wake up, I promise,no, swear Japan and I will be right zhere...we'll do whatever you want. We can play in the ocean, build sand castles...'

He smiled and sniffed very hard, he didn't want to break down right now...He moved his head a bit closer.

'Sleep soundly, Italy...I'm so proud of you...' and then, a wonderful thing happened:

'Addormentarsi e prendere la mia ninna nanna con te ...********'

Feliciano gasped, shocked at what he heard, then smiled and sniffed as he cried tears of joy...'

'Captain...'

 _'Du bist süB und noch klein..._

 _Ich will lieb zu dir sein...*****'_

Italy's vision was starting to blur, the blond before him was melting into a blob...But still he smiled and forced himself to look at

him 'till the very end...

Germany tightens his grip on Italy's hand...

 _'Sei v-vergnügt, niedlicher Spatz,_

 _Du bist mein Schatz, mein liebes Kind._

 _Sei vergnügt...******'_

'Liebes...Kind...******' Italy sang the last words in a barely whispered voice...then...he was completely still...

Japan, at one point, had stopped taking away Feli's organs and had just watched the heart-aching scene until the end...And a single

tear of huge regret and pain fell...

Germany looked at his friend's peaceful expression...

'Gute Nacht, Italy...'

He collasped and sobbed his eyes out...and Japan began to cry very softly too...

THE END

TRANSLATIONS:

*TRANSLATIONS:*

*What the hell is wrong with you?

**Don't eat me!

*** Dear child, don't cry...  
Even when my heart is breaking...  
Nestle (to me), I'm there for you,

I'm close to you, my dear child...

****Your friend watches...  
Over you day and night...  
When there is danger lurking, just hasten swiftly to me,

My dear child...

*****You are sweet and still small...  
I want to be nice to you...

******Be happy, cute sparrow,  
You are my treasure, my dear child...

Be merry, dear child...

*******Motherfucker (or Bastard) (Sorry, Japan fans...but he is being one, right now!)

********Fall asleep and take my lullaby with you...(Aaaaaw)

Part of this text belongs to KyoKyo


End file.
